Ultraman Exodus
Ultraman Exodus, Also known as Lord Exodus in his universe, is a Giant of Darkness and Destruction. He is the Yang counterpart of Ultraman Genesis, which is the Giant of Light and Creation. The Exodus bloodline can be trailed back before even 890,000 years, and is said to predate even God himself. The current host of the Curse of Exodus is a young 19 year old boy named Hirika, a Wanderer. History In the world of Para'Arista, the Origins of Planet Earth begins with two Giants from the greater Cosmos. One, who donned the mantle of darkness, and the other, who donned the mantle of light. The Giant of Darkness sought to bring chaos to the world, owing to their title of "The Mad God". The other, "The Golden One", sought to stop the Giant of Darkness from destroying anymore worlds. The Giant of Light followed the Giant of Darkness to the barren planet later known as the Earth. The Giant of Light barely made it in time to save the Dragon God of Mana who was generating life there, only to be thoroughly defeated by the Giant of Darkness who then stabbed and ripped the Dragon God apart into thousands of pieces. It was the Dragon God's blood that generated life on that planet and later gave Humanity and aliens across the universe the power of Magic that day. Rejuvenated, the Giant of Light attempted to slay the Giant of Darkness to no avail. As the Giant of Light's energy was restored along with having their magic potential unlocked, so was the Giant of Darkness' magic potential. Not only that, the Giant of Darkness, being the closest to the Dragon God at the time of death, had absorbed most of the former God's mana and became even more powerful. It was only then that another Giant of Light arrived from the future, sacrificing themselves to cast the Giant of Darkness' mind to the flow of Time and save the Giant of Light. The Giant of Light, too injured to return back to his home, allowed his body to slumber and later to become revered as the world's saviour as well as God who blesses the faithful in the form of hosts who inherit the Giant's light. The Giant of Darkness' Curse however stayed as well. As the Giant of Light went into slumber and froze their bodies, so too did the Giant of Darkness' body without a mind. As if only running on mere attractional forces, the first human became the Host for Darkness unintentionally and became the harbinger of Destruction, with most hosts going mad with it's power. It was only until many millennia later where the Giant of Light's hosts gave the Giant the name of Genesis, the one who gives life while the Giant of Darkness garnered the name of Exodus; the one which life will cast out. In current times, Exodus' Curse resides within Hirika, a kind, albeit somewhat mean spirited 19 year old. He's a skum of Society due to carrying the power of Exodus as per their standard Practice in their Religion. He is discriminated by the humans and even Ogres and trolls alike, with no context as he doesn't know how to detect magic, he shunned his own powers in order to be like anyone else; working small jobs. However, his power still managed to creep into his life as his untapped potential overflowed from his body in order to give him Godly Strength and Speed. Description Profile * Height: 50m, 250m (True) * Weight: 40,000 Tons, 200,000 Tons (true) * Age: Over 890,000 Years, 19 Years (Hirika) * Time Limit: None * Human Form: Hirika * Flight Speed: Mach 10 (Depowered), Indeterminable (Unleashed) * Jump Height: 950m * Brawn: '250,000 tons (Depowered), Indeterminable Features *'Exodus: Although each Exodus looks different in each host, Hirika's Exodus is blood-red in colour and has a skeletal knight sort of Motif, with a full on helmet and glowing red eyes behind the visor. *'Skeletal Armour:' Unlike traditional Ultras, Exodus has very little exposed skin. Although the skin as durable as any other Ultra from M78, Exodus has "hardened" skin which covers most of his body along with comprising most of his defense. Said hardened skin resembles a knight's armour with grey accents, slightly resembling a knight. *'Colour Timer:' Although Exodus doesn't have a hard time limit per say, capable of staying in Ultra Form for as long as the host wants, it could be potentially dangerous as extended usage could have physical aftershocks as the human body isn't suited to be using such large amounts of power at once. For this reason, with the help of the teachers at school, they were able to create an enchantment that measures how long Hirika could go on without getting hurt. Magics - Chants= Chanting Magic Tier 1 *'By the creator of Earth, I hereby generate a Spark; Electro Shock:' Tier 2 Tier 3 (Over Magic) *'The All Fathers, let the Dark Magic flow through me one last time; Call Bifrost:' A powerful and ancient version of Teleportation. It is considered to be a "Useless" spell in comparison to the more commonly used teleportation spells. This spell whisks the user away in a giant prismatic pillar of light, physically allowing the user to traverse large distances. However, since it is considered a Dark Magic in the same vein as Death Magic, this spell is highly frowned upon. Tier 4 (Maximize/Maximum) Tier 5 (Twin Maximize/Maximum) Tier 6 (Triple Maximize/Maximum) * Tier 7 (Quadruple Maximize/Maximum) * Tier 8 (Over Maximize) *'By the might of Exodus, return all Life to once it came; Clock of Apocalypse:' Usually referred to as the Clockwork of Death, it is a high-tier instant-death spell. Once activated, the Sun or Moon (Or nearest celestial object) will get replaced by a clock. After the timer (in seconds) rotates one full time, all life within 100km of Exodus will instantly get erased. It is so potent that even inanimate objects would get erased, with entire biomes being turned into gravel and sand. This move is exclusive to the Exodus blood. *'Per deos, Ne obsignes hanc molem de heresi ejus auferet, ut nemo umquam sordes hoc iterum:' One of the 20 Great Magics, this is supposedly the Ultimate sealing technique. It requires a blood sacrifice (Equivalent to that of one's arm), effectively crippling the user lest they have regeneration. Once cast, Golden Thorns come out of the ground and grab the target the user wishes before pulling them into the ground until they disappear into it, with a giant magic circle appearing over the spot where the target was sealed. Even the likes of Grand Mages specialized in sealings are incapable of unsealing the target once the spell is complete. Tier 9 (Hyper Magic) * Tier 10 (Ancient Magic) * Tier X (Divine Magic) * Tier 11 (Super Magic) * Tier 12 (World Magic) * Tier Extreme (Impossible World Magic) }}}} Trivia * The spell system is based off of the Spells in Overlord the Anime. * "Per deos, Ne obsignes hanc molem de heresi ejus auferet, ut nemo umquam sordes hoc iterum" literally means "By the gods, Seal this mass of heresy away so that none shall ever see this filth again" in Latin. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:OP Characters